camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Archos
|powers= =Offensive= #Children of Cybele have the ability to transform any aspect of earth into any weapon they desire. Only one weapon can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who created it. #Children of Cybele can create a small tornado formed of leaves and grass blades. As the floral tornado spins faster, the leaves and grass blades become hard and strong enough to cut an someone. When the tornado's at it's fastest, the child can launch the blades of grass and the leaves at an opponent. =Defensive= #Children of Cybele have the ability to make an opponent feel as if their feet have become hardened and stuck to the ground, making their movements slower.If the user attacks while this power is in effect, it automatically wears off. So the power is purely defensive. #Children of Cybele are able to create a earth wall, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to temporarily block attacks. =Passive= #Children of Cybele have the innate ability to communicate with all wild animals. #Children of Cybele become more sensitive to their surroundings and feel stronger when in mountains, caves and forests. #Children of Cybele heal faster when they touch a piece of nature such as a tree or a flower. =Supplementary= #Children of Cybele can telekinetically move elements of nature, such as rocks, plants and vines. The part of nature must be roughly two to four meters away from the child, cannot be 2 or 3 the size of the user. The bigger the element of nature and the more elements moved, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele can create small boulders roughly two times the size of the child, this can be used for a diversion, hiding, or thrown as a weapon. However the longer the boulder is used, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele have the innate ability to call upon all nearby wild animals for aid in battling, as well as take control over animals that others are controlling (such as a child of Zeus with birds or a child of Poseidon with horses etc.). The larger the group of animals, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele can use dirt, mud, rock, stone, etc to teleport anywhere on Earth. Which could be known as Earth-Travel. The user merges with the earth beneath them and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. =Traits= #Children of Cybele typically love animals and act protective of them. Becoming vegetarians and taking on many pets are common actions for her children. #Children of Cybele tend to excel at rock climbing, mountain climbing, etc. #Children of Cybele normally love being outside and enjoying what nature has to offer. Even to the point where they possess an intense love and overprotective spirit over nature. #Children of Cybele will often grow up to be zoologists, geologists, veterinarians, ecologists etc. |pet=Sir Maximus Rabbiterus |bedroom=N/A |weapon images= |quote2=I do adore bunnies, may I have one? |file2=Christina-1.jpg |file size2=160px |possessions=Hairbrush and Sir Maximus Rabbiterus |likes=Gardening, Animal Care, Star-Gazing, Swimming |dislikes=Animal Cruelty, the color Pink and Hospitals |colour=Orange |music=Any except country |food=Linguine All'Aragosta O All'Astice |animal=Bunnies |book=Divergent |quote3= |drink=Soda |song=Bring Me To Life |movie=The Little Mermaid |sport=Football |other= |skills=Adept at running and climbing |weapon=BC Scythe hidden as a blanket and a BC Crucifix(a big one) hidden as a teddy bear |strength=Loyal and Kind |weakness=Puts feelings over honesty |led=none |been=none |model=IDK |gender=female |eye=brown |hair=blackish brown |height=5'0'' |weight=100 lbs |ethnicity=British |hand=Right |shoe=Right |blood=O-Negative |voice=Soprano |marks=none |body=athletic |more images= |one=N/A |best=WIP |worst=Messy hair |change= |mental=Stable |disorders=none |medical=ADHD, Dyscalculia, Dyslexia |mother=Cybele |father=Andrew Archos |creator= |half=N/A |full=N/A |other relatives=Unknown |family album= |home=London, England |earliest=Going to grandparents house |school=Public School |kiss=N/A |sex=N/A |love=N/A |other firsts=N/A |nicknames=none |native=English |languages=English, Greek |flaw=Kindness |fears=Monsters |hobbies=Swimming |motto=Life can be more enjoyable when you help other things live |won't=Eat cow meat |admires=Dad |influenced=nobody |compass= |past person= |current person= |crisis= |problems= |alignment= |dream= |current= |quote4= |file3=Christina-2.jpg |file size3=160px |vice= |bad= |sleep= |quirk= |attitude=extrovert |talents= |social=extrovert |relationships=WIP |ease= |priority= |past= |accomplishment= |secret= |known= |tragedy= |wish= |cheated= |relates= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:ShadowOfOblivion7119 Category:Demigods Category:Christina Category:Archos Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power